Elegance of Steel (Official Trailer)
by Carlos68
Summary: "One death of one man is a tragedy. The death of millions is a statistic." - Joseph Stalin. In her lifetime, Elodie murders more people than killed in all of Halkeginia and Nova's wars combined. This is the story of the feminine dictator, who rules in the name of the people, yet will stop in no crime against the same people. This is the Elegance of Steel, rated M for mature.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Long Live the Queen, Familiar of Zero, the Communist Manifesto, or any documentaries about Communism or Communist people in history (primarily Stalin or Lenin)**

**Warning: This story is pro-Communist and it will have ideas that are integrated into the point of views that are interpreted by Communist. If you are an anti-communist, please kindly do not read this story, this is only for entertainment and I have no intention to support or spread the ideas of Communism. Viewer's discretion is advised.**

**Prologue 1**

**Elegance of Steel**

-0-

"We're almost home. Your room is just the way you left it." King Dowager Joslyn alerted Elodie as they rod in their royal carriage across the countryside and to the family palace.

Elodie was sitting down with her baggage in her lap as she looked at Dowager with a expression of controlled depression. She was a 14 year old crowned princess of Nova and she was only a year away from becoming a legal adult. She was 5'7 in height, and she had pink hair in double side curls, and she had dark blue eyes along with elegant white skin. She was still wearing her boarding school ever since she had been school a long time ago.

She made no response and instead gave her father a blank expression before he made an understanding about her depression "I know it's hard to leave your school and all your friends, but I've arranged the best possible tutors for every subject."

He continued with some further accommodations for daughter, Elodie "You'll have to work hard this year to prepare yourself before your fifteenth birthday, but I know you can do it. You'll learn quickly and you'll make a wonderful queen. It's what your mother would have wanted."

Suddenly, Elodie shot back her father with a negative response upon him finishing what he had to say "This is not what Mother would have wanted!"

Her expression quickly changed to disappointment as she continued with her negative remark "She wouldn't have wanted to die and leave me."

"No, she wouldn't." Dowager said to comfort Elodie "But sometimes bad things happen. We have to pick up and carry on. All of Nova depends on us. On you."

Elodie further sighed in a bit of a combination between shame and disappointment before her farther continued as the carriage stopped "I will be here to guide you until your coronation, but the decisions you make are ultimately up to you."

Joslyn stepped out of the carriage as the left door of the carriage opened thanks to the guard that was sitting next to the rider of the carriage responding swiftly. He stepped out and looked up at her daughter to give her some alert "Come. Your maids are waiting."

Elodie arose from her seat and walked down from the carriage and followed her father inside the palace.

-0-

Once inside the palace, she was reintroduced to her bedroom that she had left a few months earlier before her mother's death. Her bedroom had a queen-sized bed with dark velvet covers along with multiple pillows set in an organize row at the end of the bed. Built out of oak wood, the wood was elegantly painted in dark red as it hid a sturdy steel frame inside the bed to strengthen it from stress being applied on the mattress.

From the left and right at the end of the bed where the pillows are, there were triple cabinet nightstands that were painted in white to allow Elodie to put her belongings inside when they were not needed. Lastly, in front to the side of the nightstands were candle stands that held 5 candles and allow for some decent lighting inside the bedroom. There was also a wooden steel rigid chest to the left of the left nightstand that further allowed for Elodie to put items or tools that are too big to fit in her nightstands. As for one last miscellaneous feature about the bedroom, the bedroom was set in front of a half-circle shaped stained glass window that gave Elodie a good view of the wilderness below. To complete the window, there were dark purple curtains that were big to cover the entire window completely without tearing.

With Elodie's bedroom almost in the same exact condition of how she left it (with the rug under the bed being red instead of velvet), it didn't really make a deep impression to her as she was still depressed from her mother's death. It was profoundly tragic for her mother's death, but she already had something to cheer her up, but also draw her interest.

Closing her bedroom door, she went over to the right side of her bed and set her luggage down with a hidden objective of exhilaration before she laid on the right side of her bed on the turn of her heels and laying her head on top of her pillows and putting her hands behind her head as she laid down. It looked like she was about to take a brief nap, but she had other plans besides relaxing from that long trip she had been enduring.

Inside her boarding school coat, Elodie had a book she has been hiding around her stomach since she had left her boarding school. The book was tugged against the tightness of her skirt inside her coat as the book made a bulge on her lower part of her coat. She reached her right hand down her lower coat and reached into her left side of her hip and pulled out the book. The book she took out had a red front and back cover, but the front cover was the most notable feature of the book; at the top margin, it said _The Communist Manifesto_, and on the bottom in smaller a smaller text font said _Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels_, the authors of the book. However, the one symbol that got her attention the most was the gold hammer and sickle in lower center of the book; the hammer was going straight through the center crest of the sickle as if someone were to swing the hammer down to smack a nail into a piece of wood.

Elodie took an instant regeneration of partial jubilant zeal on her face as she turned the front cover of the Communist Manifesto in front of her and hold the top of the book with her right hand and with the bottom of the book sitting 6 inches away from her elbow. She was more than glad enough to have been able to take the book without being caught, because the book contained ideas that would shake the very, very, very foundation of any monarch or empire that ever existed. According to what she knew a little about the book before she secretly and purposely stole it, the book contained content that was completely radical in sociology, politics, political philosophy, mathematics, and history.

-0-

**Several weeks ago before her Mother's death, boarding school library…**

After leaving her dorm several hours after her last class of the day, Elodie went to the library within the heart of her school to do her homework and be close by the books she'll need to help her. The library was huge; it had bookshelves leveling up to the ceiling, like a library in a castle. Despite the awe of the library's size of storing this many books, Elodie was a bit backed on geography and she needed to the geography book to help her. She went out to the isle section to find any book that was on the geography. Overall, ignoring the students around her who were chatting silently to their friends and worked on their homework, it took Elonie a short while of 20 minutes to finally find a suitable book on geography to help her with her homework. The reason why it took so long was because most of the geography books were checked out by other students. Well, it was clear that the library was mostly crowded with students from table to table, but that wasn't going to stop Elodie from snooping around the library.

Luckily, she found one of those few empty tables she could find in the library and she went over to the table so she can proceed to do her homework. Almost an hour went by before she finished her geography homework and decided to fetch a book to read before leaving back to her dormitory. She looked back to the direction of where the geography shelves were as she closed the geography book with her left hand. Grabbing the right side of the book, she cordially pulled the right side of the book to the left and closed the book before she stood up with her notebook in her right hand and shuffled the notebook to the right and away from the geography book. Grabbing the geography book with both of her hands as she tugged her notebook and ink and feather into her right arm, she got out of her seat and walked back to the shelf where she got the geography book.

Putting the book back where it was, Elodie went several isles down the bookshelf where she found the geography book, and she searched around the bookshelf in hopes of looking for a little ordinary novel to keep her mind occupied. But in order to find out if she's looking in the right section, she looked at only the titles of the books from the side. Almost all of the novels she found were pretty boring, but as she was about to give up, she noticed a red book stowed hidden in between several novels at the end of the isle. She walked only a few steps to the book and she pulled the book out with curiosity instantly taking over.

With her left hand, she pulled the red book out and looked at the front cover with an instant metaphor expression of eye-popping attention. The first thing she saw on the front cover of the book was a golden hammer and sickle; with the hammer striking down as the sickle acted like it was being swung down as well with the middle of the hammer going through the middle of the sickle's central crest of the blade. The book was titled near the top edge of the book as _The Communist Manifesto_ with the author's names being written below it saying _Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels_. The words of _The Communist Manifesto_ sounded like this novel was an action book and it allured Elodie into opening the book and reading what was inside it.

Looking to her left and right, she opened the book to the beginning page and reading the preamble as it said:

_A spectre is haunting the world — the spectre of communism. All the powers of old Nova have entered into a holy alliance to exorcise this spectre: Pope and King, Armand and Severin, Ixion Radicals and Tombula police-spies. _

_Where is the party in opposition that has not been decried as communistic by its opponents in power? Where is the opposition that has not hurled back the branding reproach of communism, against the more advanced opposition parties, as well as against its reactionary adversaries? _

_Two things result from this fact: _

_I. Communism is already acknowledged by all the world's powers to be itself a power. _

_II. It is high time that Communists should openly, in the face of the whole world, publish their views, their aims, their tendencies, and meet this nursery tale of the Spectre of Communism with a manifesto of the party itself. _

_To this end, Communists of various nationalities have assembled in Lillah and sketched the following manifesto, to be published in the English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Latin and Russian languages._

Elodie continued to read the novel as she turned the next page to read the first chapter: Bourgeois and Proletarians.

_The history of all hitherto existing society is the history of class struggles. _

_Freeman and slave, patrician and plebeian, lord and serf, guild-master and journeyman, in a word, oppressor and oppressed, stood in constant opposition to one another, carried on an uninterrupted, now hidden, now open fight, a fight that each time ended, either in a revolutionary reconstitution of society at large, or in the common ruin of the contending classes. _

_In the earlier epochs of history, we find almost everywhere a complicated arrangement of society into various orders, a manifold gradation of social rank. In ancient Rome we have patricians, knights, plebeians, slaves; in the Middle Ages, feudal lords, vassals, guild-masters, journeymen, apprentices, serfs; in almost all of these classes, again, subordinate gradations. _

_The modern bourgeois society that has sprouted from the ruins of feudal society has not done away with class antagonisms. It has but established new classes, new conditions of oppression, and new forms of struggle in place of the old ones. _

_Our epoch, the epoch of the bourgeoisie, possesses, however, this distinct feature: it has simplified class antagonisms. Society as a whole is more and more splitting up into two great hostile camps, into two great classes directly facing each other — Bourgeoisie and Proletariat. _

_From the serfs of the Middle Ages sprang the chartered burghers of the earliest towns. From these burgesses the first elements of the bourgeoisie were developed. _

_The discovery of Lore, the rounding of the Cape, opened up fresh ground for the rising bourgeoisie. The East and West markets, the alliance of Nova, trade with the colonies, the increase in the means of exchange and in commodities generally, gave to commerce, to navigation, to industry, an impulse never before known, and thereby, to the revolutionary element in the tottering feudal society, a rapid development. _

_The feudal system of industry, in which industrial production was monopolized by closed guilds, now no longer sufficed for the growing wants of the new markets. The manufacturing system took its place. The guild-masters were pushed on one side by the manufacturing middle class; division of labor between the different corporate guilds vanished in the face of division of labor in each single workshop. _

_Meantime the markets kept ever growing, the demand ever rising. Even manufacturer no longer sufficed. Thereupon, steam and machinery revolutionized industrial production. The place of manufacture was taken by the giant, Modern Industry; the place of the industrial middle class by industrial millionaires, the leaders of the whole industrial armies, the modern bourgeois. _

_Today's industry has established the world market, for which the discovery of Lore paved the way. This market has given an immense development to commerce, to navigation, to communication by land. This development has, in its turn, reacted on the extension of industry; and in proportion as industry, commerce, navigation, railways extended, in the same proportion the bourgeoisie developed, increased its capital, and pushed into the background every class handed down from the Middle Ages. _

_We see, therefore, how the modern bourgeoisie is itself the product of a long course of development, of a series of revolutions in the modes of production and of exchange. _

_Each step in the development of the bourgeoisie was accompanied by a corresponding political advance of that class. An oppressed class under the sway of the feudal nobility, an armed and self-governing association in the medieval commune: here independent urban republic (as in Yeyeh and Ixion); there taxable "third estate" of the monarchy (as in Tomeula); afterwards, in the period of manufacturing proper, serving either the semi-feudal or the absolute monarchy as a counterpoise against the nobility, and, in fact, cornerstone of the great monarchies in general, the bourgeoisie has at last, since the establishment of Modern Industry and of the world market, conquered for itself, in the modern representative State, exclusive political sway. The executive of the modern state is but a committee for managing the common affairs of the whole bourgeoisie. _

_The bourgeoisie, historically, has played a most revolutionary part. _

_The bourgeoisie, wherever it has got the upper hand, has put an end to all feudal, patriarchal, idyllic relations. It has pitilessly torn asunder the motley feudal ties that bound man to his "natural superiors", and has left remaining no other nexus between man and man than naked self-interest, than callous "cash payment". It has drowned the most heavenly ecstasies of religious fervor, of chivalrous enthusiasm, of philistine sentimentalism, in the icy water of egotistical calculation. It has resolved personal worth into exchange value, and in place of the numberless indefeasible chartered freedoms, has set up that single, unconscionable freedom — Free Trade. In one word, for exploitation, veiled by religious and political illusions, it has substituted naked, shameless, direct, brutal exploitation. _

_The bourgeoisie has stripped of its halo every occupation hitherto honored and looked up to with reverent awe. It has converted the physician, the lawyer, the priest, the poet, the man of science, into its paid wage laborers. _

_The bourgeoisie has torn away from the family its sentimental veil, and has reduced the family relation to a mere money relation. _

_The bourgeoisie has disclosed how it came to pass that the brutal display of vigor in the Middle Ages, which reactionaries so much admire, found its fitting complement in the most slothful indolence. It has been the first to show what man's activity can bring about. It has accomplished wonders far surpassing Egyptian pyramids, Roman aqueducts, and Gothic cathedrals; it has conducted expeditions that put in the shade all former Exoduses of nations and crusades. _

_The bourgeoisie cannot exist without constantly revolutionizing the instruments of production, and thereby the relations of production, and with them the whole relations of society. Conservation of the old modes of production in unaltered form was, on the contrary, the first condition of existence for all earlier industrial classes. Constant revolutionizing of production, uninterrupted disturbance of all social conditions, everlasting uncertainty and agitation distinguish the bourgeois epoch from all earlier ones. All fixed, fast-frozen relations, with their train of ancient and venerable prejudices and opinions, are swept away, all new-formed ones become antiquated before they can ossify. All that is solid melts into air all that is holy is profaned, and man is at last compelled to face with sober senses his real conditions of life, and his relations with his kind. _

_The need of a constantly expanding market for its products chases the bourgeoisie over the entire surface of the globe. It must nestle everywhere, settle everywhere, and establish connexions everywhere. _

_The bourgeoisie has through its exploitation of the world market given a cosmopolitan character to production and consumption in every country. To the great chagrin of Reactionists, it has drawn from under the feet of industry the national ground on which it stood. All old-established national industries have been destroyed or are daily being destroyed. They are dislodged by new industries, whose introduction becomes a life and death question for all civilized nations, by industries that no longer work up indigenous raw material, but raw material drawn from the remotest zones; industries whose products are consumed, not only at home, but in every quarter of the globe. In place of the old wants, satisfied by the production of the country, we find new wants, requiring for their satisfaction the products of distant lands and climes. In place of the old local and national seclusion and self-sufficiency, we have intercourse in every direction, universal inter-dependence of nations. And as in material, so also in intellectual production. The intellectual creations of individual nations become common property. National one-sidedness and narrow-mindedness become more and more impossible, and from the numerous national and local literatures, there arises a world literature. _

_The bourgeoisie, by the rapid improvement of all instruments of production, by the immensely facilitated means of communication, draws all, even the most barbarians, nations into civilization. The cheap prices of commodities are the heavy artillery with which it batters down all Nova's walls, with which it forces the barbarians' intensely obstinate hatred of foreigners to capitulate. It compels all nations, on pain of extinction, to adopt the bourgeois mode of production; it compels them to introduce what it calls civilization into their midst, i.e., to become bourgeois themselves. In one word, it creates a world after its own image. _

_The bourgeoisie has subjected the country to the rule of the towns. It has created enormous cities, has greatly increased the urban population as compared with the rural, and has thus rescued a considerable part of the population from the idiocy of rural life. Just as it has made the country dependent on the towns, so it has made barbarian and semi-barbarian countries dependent on the civilized ones, nations of peasants on nations of bourgeois, the West on the East. _

_The bourgeoisie keeps more and more doing away with the scattered state of the population, of the means of production, and of property. It has agglomerated population, centralized the means of production, and has concentrated property in a few hands. The necessary consequence of this was political centralization. Independent, or but loosely connected provinces, with separate interests, laws, governments, and systems of taxation, became lumped together into one nation, with one government, one code of laws, one national class-interest, one frontier, and one customs-tariff. _

_The bourgeoisie, during its rule of scarce one hundred years, has created more massive and more colossal productive forces than have all preceding generations together. Subjection of Nature's forces to man, machinery, application of chemistry to industry and agriculture, steam-navigation, railways, electric telegraphs, clearing of whole continents for cultivation, canalization of rivers, whole populations conjured out of the ground — what earlier century had even a presentiment that such productive forces slumbered in the lap of social labor? _

_We see then: the means of production and of exchange, on whose foundation the bourgeoisie built itself up, were generated in feudal society. At a certain stage in the development of these means of production and of exchange, the conditions under which feudal society produced and exchanged, the feudal organization of agriculture and manufacturing industry, in one word, the feudal relations of property became no longer compatible with the already developed productive forces; they became so many fetters. They had to be burst asunder; they were burst asunder. _

_Into their place stepped free competition, accompanied by a social and political constitution adapted in it, and the economic and political sway of the bourgeois class. _

_A similar movement is going on before our own eyes. Modern bourgeois society, with its relations of production, of exchange and of property, a society that has conjured up such gigantic means of production and of exchange, is like the sorcerer who is no longer able to control the powers of the nether world whom he has called up by his spells. For many a decade past the history of industry and commerce is but the history of the revolt of modern productive forces against modern conditions of production, against the property relations that are the conditions for the existence of the bourgeois and of its rule. It is enough to mention the commercial crises that by their periodical return put the existence of the entire bourgeois society on its trial, each time more threateningly. In these crises, a great part not only of the existing products, but also of the previously created productive forces, is periodically destroyed. In these crises, there breaks out an epidemic that, in all earlier epochs, would have seemed an absurdity — the epidemic of over-production. Society suddenly finds itself put back into a state of momentary barbarism; it appears as if a famine, a universal war of devastation, had cut off the supply of every means of subsistence; industry and commerce seem to be destroyed; and why? Because there is too much civilization, too much means of subsistence, too much industry, too much commerce. The productive forces at the disposal of society no longer tend to further the development of the conditions of bourgeois property; on the contrary, they have become too powerful for these conditions, by which they are fettered, and so soon as they overcome these fetters, they bring disorder into the whole of bourgeois society, endanger the existence of bourgeois property. The conditions of bourgeois society are too narrow to comprise the wealth created by them. And how does the bourgeoisie get over these crises? On the one hand by enforced destruction of a mass of productive forces; on the other, by the conquest of new markets, and by the more thorough exploitation of the old ones. That is to say, by paving the way for more extensive and more destructive crises, and by diminishing the means whereby crises are prevented. _

_The weapons with which the bourgeoisie felled feudalism to the ground are now turned against the bourgeoisie itself. _

_But not only has the bourgeoisie forged the weapons that bring death to itself; it has also called into existence the men who are to wield those weapons — the modern working class — the proletarians. _

_In proportion as the bourgeoisie, i.e., capital, is developed, in the same proportion is the proletariat, the modern working class, developed — a class of laborers, who live only so long as they find work, and who find work only so long as their labor increases capital. These laborers, who must sell themselves piecemeal, are a commodity, like every other article of commerce, and are consequently exposed to all the vicissitudes of competition, to all the fluctuations of the market. _

_Owing to the extensive use of machinery, and to the division of labor, the work of the proletarians has lost all individual character, and, consequently, all charm for the workman. He becomes an appendage of the machine, and it is only the most simple, most monotonous, and most easily acquired knack, that is required of him. Hence, the cost of production of a workman is restricted, almost entirely, to the means of subsistence that he requires for maintenance, and for the propagation of his race. But the price of a commodity, and therefore also of labor, is equal to its cost of production. In proportion, therefore, as the repulsiveness of the work increases, the wage decreases. Nay more, in proportion as the use of machinery and division of labor increases, in the same proportion the burden of toil also increases, whether by prolongation of the working hours, by the increase of the work exacted in a given time or by increased speed of machinery, etc. _

_Modern Industry has converted the little workshop of the patriarchal master into the great factory of the industrial capitalist. Masses of laborers, crowded into the factory, are organized like soldiers. As privates of the industrial army they are placed under the command of a perfect hierarchy of officers and sergeants. Not only are they slaves of the bourgeois class, and of the bourgeois State; they are daily and hourly enslaved by the machine, by the overlooker, and, above all, by the individual bourgeois manufacturer himself. The more openly this despotism proclaims gain to be its end and aim, the pettier, the more hateful and the more embittering it is. _

_The less the skill and exertion of strength implied in manual labor, in other words, the more modern industry becomes developed, the more is the labor of men superseded by that of women. Differences of age and sex have no longer any distinctive social validity for the working class. All are instruments of labor, more or less expensive to use, according to their age and sex. _

_No sooner is the exploitation of the laborer by the manufacturer, so far, at an end, that he receives his wages in cash, than he is set upon by the other portions of the bourgeoisie, the landlord, the shopkeeper, the pawnbroker, etc. _

_The lower strata of the middle class — the small trades people, shopkeepers, and retired tradesmen generally, the handicraftsmen and peasants — all these sink gradually into the proletariat, partly because their diminutive capital does not suffice for the scale on which Modern Industry is carried on, and is swamped in the competition with the large capitalists, partly because their specialized skill is rendered worthless by new methods of production. Thus the proletariat is recruited from all classes of the population. _

_The proletariat goes through various stages of development. With its birth begins its struggle with the bourgeoisie. At first the contest is carried on by individual laborers, then by the workpeople of a factory, then by the operative of one trade, in one locality, against the individual bourgeois who directly exploits them. They direct their attacks not against the bourgeois conditions of production, but against the instruments of production themselves; they destroy imported wares that compete with their labor, they smash to pieces machinery, they set factories ablaze, they seek to restore by force the vanished status of the workman of the Middle Ages. _

_At this stage, the laborers still form an incoherent mass scattered over the whole country, and broken up by their mutual competition. If anywhere they unite to form more compact bodies, this is not yet the consequence of their own active union, but of the union of the bourgeoisie, which class, in order to attain its own political ends, is compelled to set the whole proletariat in motion, and is moreover yet, for a time, able to do so. At this stage, therefore, the proletarians do not fight their enemies, but the enemies of their enemies, the remnants of absolute monarchy, the landowners, the non-industrial bourgeois, the petty bourgeois. Thus, the whole historical movement is concentrated in the hands of the bourgeoisie; every victory so obtained is a victory for the bourgeoisie. _

_But with the development of industry, the proletariat not only increases in number; it becomes concentrated in greater masses, its strength grows, and it feels that strength more. The various interests and conditions of life within the ranks of the proletariat are more and more equalized, in proportion as machinery obliterates all distinctions of labor, and nearly everywhere reduces wages to the same low level. The growing competition among the bourgeois, and the resulting commercial crises, makes the wages of the workers ever more fluctuating. The increasing improvement of machinery, ever more rapidly developing, makes their livelihood more and more precarious; the collisions between individual workmen and individual bourgeois take more and more the character of collisions between two classes. Thereupon, the workers begin to form combinations (Trades' Unions) against the bourgeois; they club together in order to keep up the rate of wages; they found permanent associations in order to make provision beforehand for these occasional revolts. Here and there, the contest breaks out into riots. _

_Now and then the workers are victorious, but only for a time. The real fruit of their battles lies, not in the immediate result, but in the ever expanding union of the workers. This union is helped on by the improved means of communication that are created by modern industry, and that place the workers of different localities in contact with one another. It was just this contact that was needed to centralize the numerous local struggles, all of the same character, into one national struggle between classes. But every class struggle is a political struggle. And that union, to attain which the burghers of the Middle Ages, with their miserable highways, required centuries, the modern proletarian, thanks to railways, achieve in a few years. _

_This organization of the proletarians into a class, and, consequently into a political party, is continually being upset again by the competition between the workers themselves. But it ever rises up again, stronger, firmer, and mightier. It compels legislative recognition of particular interests of the workers, by taking advantage of the divisions among the bourgeoisie itself. Thus, the ten-hours' bill in Meed was carried. _

_Altogether collisions between the classes of the old society further, in many ways, the course of development of the proletariat. The bourgeoisie finds itself involved in a constant battle. At first with the aristocracy; later on, with those portions of the bourgeoisie itself, whose interests have become antagonistic to the progress of industry; at all time with the bourgeoisie of foreign countries. In all these battles, it sees itself compelled to appeal to the proletariat, to ask for help, and thus, to drag it into the political arena. The bourgeoisie itself, therefore, supplies the proletariat with its own elements of political and general education, in other words, it furnishes the proletariat with weapons for fighting the bourgeoisie. _

_Further, as we have already seen, entire sections of the ruling class are, by the advance of industry, precipitated into the proletariat, or are at least threatened in their conditions of existence. These also supply the proletariat with fresh elements of enlightenment and progress. _

_Finally, in times when the class struggle nears the decisive hour, the progress of dissolution going on within the ruling class, in fact within the whole range of old society, assumes such a violent, glaring character, that a small section of the ruling class cuts itself adrift, and joins the revolutionary class, the class that holds the future in its hands. Just as, therefore, at an earlier period, a section of the nobility went over to the bourgeoisie, so now a portion of the bourgeoisie goes over to the proletariat, and in particular, a portion of the bourgeois ideologists, who have raised themselves to the level of comprehending theoretically the historical movement as a whole. _

_Of all the classes that stand face to face with the bourgeoisie today, the proletariat alone is a really revolutionary class. The other classes decay and finally disappear in the face of Modern Industry; the proletariat is its special and essential product. _

_The lower middle class, the small manufacturer, the shopkeeper, the artisan, the peasant, all these fight against the bourgeoisie, to save from extinction their existence as fractions of the middle class. They are therefore not revolutionary, but conservative. Nay more, they are reactionary, for they try to roll back the wheel of history. If by chance, they are revolutionary, they are only so in view of their impending transfer into the proletariat; they thus defend not their present, but their future interests, they desert their own standpoint to place themselves at that of the proletariat. _

_The "dangerous class", __[__lumpenproletariat__]__ the social scum, that passively rotting mass thrown off by the lowest layers of the old society, may, here and there, be swept into the movement by a proletarian revolution; its conditions of life, however, prepare it far more for the part of a bribed tool of reactionary intrigue. _

_In the condition of the proletariat, those of old society at large are already virtually swamped. The proletarian is without property; his relation to his wife and children has no longer anything in common with the bourgeois family relations; modern industry labor, modern subjection to capital, the same in Talasse as in Ixion, in Yeyeh as in Tombula, has stripped him of every trace of national character. Law, morality, religion, are to him so many bourgeois prejudices, behind which lurk in ambush just as many bourgeois interests. _

_All the preceding classes that got the upper hand sought to fortify their already acquired status by subjecting society at large to their conditions of appropriation. The proletarians cannot become masters of the productive forces of society, except by abolishing their own previous mode of appropriation, and thereby also every other previous mode of appropriation. They have nothing of their own to secure and to fortify; their mission is to destroy all previous securities for, and insurances of, individual property. _

_All previous historical movements were movements of minorities, or in the interest of minorities. The proletarian movement is the self-conscious, independent movement of the immense majority, in the interest of the immense majority. The proletariat, the lowest stratum of our present society, cannot stir, cannot raise itself up, without the whole superincumbent strata of official society being sprung into the air. _

_Though not in substance, yet in form, the struggle of the proletariat with the bourgeoisie is at first a national struggle. The proletariat of each country must, of course, first of all settle matters with its own bourgeoisie. _

_In depicting the most general phases of the development of the proletariat, we traced the more or less veiled civil war, raging within existing society, up to the point where that war breaks out into open revolution, and where the violent overthrow of the bourgeoisie lays the foundation for the sway of the proletariat. _

_Hitherto, every form of society has been based, as we have already seen, on the antagonism of oppressing and oppressed classes. But in order to oppress a class, certain conditions must be assured to it under which it can, at least, continue its slavish existence. The serf, in the period of serfdom, raised himself to membership in the commune, just as the petty bourgeois, under the yoke of the feudal absolutism, managed to develop into a bourgeois. The modern laborer, on the contrary, instead of rising with the process of industry, sinks deeper and deeper below the conditions of existence of his own class. He becomes a pauper, and pauperism develops more rapidly than population and wealth. And here it becomes evident, that the bourgeoisie is unfit any longer to be the ruling class in society, and to impose its conditions of existence upon society as an over-riding law. It is unfit to rule because it is incompetent to assure an existence to its slave within his slavery, because it cannot help letting him sink into such a state, that it has to feed him, instead of being fed by him. Society can no longer live under this bourgeoisie, in other words, its existence is no longer compatible with society. _

_The essential conditions for the existence and for the sway of the bourgeois class are the formation and augmentation of capital; the condition for capital is wage-labor. Wage-labor rests exclusively on competition between the laborers. The advance of industry, whose involuntary promoter is the bourgeoisie, replaces the isolation of the laborers, due to competition, by the revolutionary combination, due to association. The development of Modern Industry, therefore, cuts from under its feet the very foundation on which the bourgeoisie produces and appropriates products. What the bourgeoisie therefore produces, above all, are its own grave-diggers. Its fall and the victory of the proletariat are equally inevitable. _

At the end of the chapter, this was a lot of information to process about the Communist Manifesto. Although, she didn't quite have a clear idea of what was a Bourgeois or a Proletarian. But no matter what was in the book, she had to ask the questions later back up in her dormitory; dusk was approaching as the sunlight slowly dimmed and began to go up as the sun descended into the horizon outside.

So with further action, she tucked the Communist Manifesto into the back of her coat and pants before heading to out of the bookshelves and heading back to her table that she was sitting at moments ago. Scooting the chair back into the table that she was using, she casually headed towards the doors that led out of the library with none of the students or the librarian seeing the bulge behind her pants. Once she left the library, she went back to her dormitory without being caught with the Communist Manifesto not being checked out and before evening struck.

-0-

**Now…**

With the Communist Manifesto in her possession, she now had to find a quick hiding spot for the book before she continued to be lectured on her first lessons of this week. Looking at the book with a fading exhilaration, she swung her legs to the right and away from the bed and stood up before making a decision to hide the Communist Manifesto. She didn't want to hide the book in her nightstand, a nosy maid or a curious thief might look in her nightstand. She couldn't hide the book in the chest on the left side of the bed; chests are always interpreted by any thief as a chest of gold.

With two easy hiding spots knocked off Elodie's list of hiding the book, she came with an unusual idea. She turned around to the right side of her bed and crouched down before she lifted her mattress slightly upward and slit the book underneath the mattress. What could she have said, I mean seriously? Nobody checks what's under the mattress of someone's bed, unless a spring had popped out from underneath someone's back. Elodie couldn't possible think of what can go so wrong if she hid the Communist Manifesto under her mattress, she can take the book out once it's nighttime or when it's the weekends.

However, the Communist Manifesto was only her first book she had smuggled from school. In her briefcase, she went over to her briefcase containing her clothes and she took her briefcase and set it on top of her bed. She unbuckled the safety clamps and opened it up to see her clothes folded in a unique fashion; her undergarments were to the left, her extra pair of boarding school uniforms were in the middle, and her extra pair of shoes and ties were to the right. She wasn't concern about her shoes or undergarments at the moment as she took her extra pair of uniform clothes out and revealed two more books that were hidden under her clothes.

There was a sepia-colored book that was titled in a German text of _Mein Kampf_ in a right diagonal red strip going from the bottom to the other side of the front cover at the bottom. There was a man printed on the front cover that looked like he was in his late 20s and he had smooth short but combed hair and a toothbrush mustache above his mouth. He was wearing a black version of Elodie's boarding school uniform (and she can presume that he is wearing black pants as well); which was a suit and tie. Above his hair written in a German font titled _Adolf Hitler_. Elodie had no idea who Hitler was and she was unable to figure out what _Mein Kampf_ means in translation.

Moving on though, she picked up the book of _Mein Kampf_ and she lifted it off the 3rd book she had in under her clothes. The last book was a plain looking book from the front and back cover as it had an inedible rice paper feel and look to the book. At the top of the book, a name was printed saying; _J. Stalin_. With a line separating the name from the rest of the front cover, under the line was the main title of the book and it said _Marxism and the National Question_. As one last thing that was on the book, unnoticeable, there was a thinner smaller line separating a title in these exact words of; _Foreign Languages Publishing House_. It looked plain from the outside, but Elodie couldn't identify the book by its cover, she hadn't read the book yet and she now had to hide the _Marxism and the National Question_ and the book of _Mein Kampf_, quickly; or else her father would start getting upset about her not getting to her tutors.

Reacting quickly like what she did to the Communist Manifesto, she grabbed both books and put them into her left hand as she crouched down and set them on the floor before lifting her mattress up and setting both books alongside the Communist Manifesto. Without stacking the books, she wouldn't put stress onto the books from the weight of the mattress as they laid hidden from any maids or anyone that might come into her room and look around if she wasn't looking or nearby from her room.

As if nothing happened, she continued to casually put her extra uniform into her dresser that was right behind her. The dresser was to the right of the bed and it was near the edge of the room and leaving some space away from the candle stand. Having 3 drawers, Elodie went over to the middle drawer and put her uniform in at the left end of the drawer along her other clothes that were nicely folded with absolutely no wrinkles.

Closing her drawer upon putting her extra uniform inside, she went back to her briefcase and took out everything except her shoes. With her undergarments and her socks, she went back to her dresser and put them into the top drawer where she puts the rest of her undergarments and her socks.

With all her clothes taken care of from her briefcase, she went over to her briefcase again and she took out her extra pair of shoes and set them in front of her right nightstand with the backs of the shoe facing the nightstand. With the briefcase itself still left, Elodie closed it and applied the clamps back onto the case before taking the case and hauling it to the right of her dresser.

Setting the briefcase down on the floor to the right of the dresser, she then walked towards her bedroom door and opened it. She went out the door and she closed it as she went on her way to her first tutor lessons to get her cleared up about what she read in the Communist Manifesto; Economics – trade and accounting.

-0-

**In another world…**

Out in the beautiful grass valley of Tristain, there was the Tristainian Magic Academy, the pinnacle of learning and studying magic for mages throughout Halkeginia. It was large in size to accommodate for the large amount of students and staff that come from all the countries in Halkeginia; Germania, Romalian, Gallian, and Tristain. Like in the forms of Magic, the Magic Academy was shaped like a pentagon from a Birdseye view. The academy gets its pentagon shape from the 5 towers built around the central tower of the academy. Four of these towers were classes while one of them was the dormitories for the students. Lastly, the central tower held the administration and the staff who control the academy and who are responsible for the academy's conditions and actions.

-0-

It was early in the morning in one of the dormitories, and the first ray of the morning sunlight lights up the room which reaches the pink haired girl sleeping on her bed. Louise's dormitory consisted of a huge queen bed taking up a majority of the room, a dresser presumably full of Louise's clothing, and a small table with a candle on it next to the door.

Louise wakes up groggily as she fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up to get her day going. She then rubs her eyes then leaves her bed and to wash herself up.

Shortly after washing herself up, she puts on her uniform and then picks up her wand from the table and leaves her dormitory to her first class of the day; Earth class.

-0-

**Earth Towers**

**Ground Floor Classroom**

"My name is Mrs. Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at the Tristainian Academy of Magic. My element is Earth." the new teacher introduced herself.

"My nickname is The Red Earth Chevreuse. I'll be giving lectures on Earth magic this year."

Apparently some students aren't listening as some boys are asking a bosom redhead for a date.

"So can anyone tell me what the four basic elements are?"

A blonde boy then raises his rose then stands up.

"Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." the blonde boy answered dramatically. "And what a coincidence, my element is Earth, just like yours, Missus."

"My nickname is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont." he bowed a little before placing his rose in his mouth then flings his hair. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gramont." Mrs. Chevreuse replied.

"Earth is an important magical element, since it governs the creation of all things." she explained to the class.

She then picks out three pebbles from her sleeve then places it on the table.

"And to make you understand that, I'll start out by having you all mastering alchemy."

She then takes out her wand and casts a spell on the pebbles. The pebbles then shake a bit as it glows brightly and turns from stone to an orange-copper colored metal.

The class is in awe as they see the result. The redhead leans forward quite excitedly.

"Is that gold?" she asked.

"No, it's brass."

The redhead then sits down ripped-off as the gold turned out to be non-expensive brass.

"Now let's have someone give it a try." Mrs. Chevreuse said as she replaced the brass pebbles with another set of pebbles.

She then looks around and spots a certain pink-headed girl who is writing on her personal book.

"You." She points at the girl which caused the rest of the class to gasp. "You up there."

"What's your name?" she asked then the girl looks up before standing from her seat.

"Louise de La Valliere." Louise answered.

One chubby blonde calls out the teacher and suggests not to pick her, which the rest of the class agrees. Then the redhead stands up and strongly said that she would rather do the spell cast rather than let Louise do it.

That annoys Louise and shouts that she'll do it. The class then gasps yet again then starts moving away and assumes protection under the table and away from the teacher's table as Louise walks down the steps. One blue-haired girl walks out of the classroom, without looking up from her book, and closes the door.

Louise then approaches the front of the table. Mrs. Cherveuse then instructs her how to perform the spell. Louise did so and casts the spell.

The pebbles then shake a bit before glowing with increasing intensity and emitting the various colors of the rainbow.

-0-

**Central Tower**

**Principal's Office**

"Looks like we're off to another safe start this year." an old man said happily.

"Yes, it's most pleasing." a female voice replied.

"Ah, as the principal, I can't wish for anything better." the old man continued.

He then takes out a smoking pipe from under his desk and starts smoking. The secretary then pulls out her wand and casts a spell that makes the smoking pipe to float away from the old man.

"Oh boy."

"Taking care of your health is part of the secretary's job, Old Osmand." the secretary reminded the principal as the pipe landed on her stack of papers."

"You're going to take away one of the few pleasures an elder has, Miss Longueville?" Old Osmand said as he moved behind Miss Longueville's chair and started caressing her bottom.

"Please stop touching my hip." Miss Longueville, the woman with a long green hair wearing a pair of glasses.

Old Osmand quickly releases his hand from her hips and starts acting like a person with mental issues.

"Please stop acting like you have dementia." Miss Longueville annoyingly said as she continued to write down on the paper.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow is the day when the second years summon their familiar spirits, isn't it?"

_"Damn old man."_ Miss Longueville whispered.

"A familiar is both a lifetime servant and friend, as well as your eyes and ears." Old Osmand said as a white mouse crawls out of Miss Longueville's skirt then jumps to the floor and runs away.

The mouse then climbs up Old Osmand's hand as Old Osmand stands up. Old Osmand then looks at the mouse.

"My familiar spirit, Motsognir, has been with me for a long time."

Old Osmand then places a treat before his familiar then the mouse squeaks.

"I see, white. Pure white."

Miss Longueville then reacts to this as she tenses up and closes her legs.

"Mhmm. I think Miss Longueville would look better in black rather than white, wouldn't you agree?" Old Osmand comments as his familiar eats the treat.

Miss Longueville then appears behind Old Osmand very annoyed.

"Old Osmand, if you do that again, I'll report you to the royal palace." Miss Longueville told him.

Old Osmand then faces her, much to Miss Longueville's surprise, and then opens his eyes wide open. He is trying to intimidate Miss Longueville.

"Don't get so angry about having your underwear peeped. If you do, you'll lose your chance to get married."

Miss Longueville didn't take it VERY lightly and starts kicking Old Osmand on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Old Osmand plead. "Really forgive me."

Then without warning, a classroom from one of the corners of the academy blows up in smoke as the ground shakes.

Miss Longueville stops kicking Old Osmand as she is surprised by the explosion.

"What was that?" Old Osmand asked with a serious tone.

"It's probably _her_ again."

"The third born girl of the Valliere family?"

-0-

**Classroom (Formerly still in good shape)**

Smoke and rubble filled the classroom with students all over the place, thankfully, knocked out. As the smoke clears, Louise stands up with her uniform riddling with scratches and holes, her wand destroyed, and her face with a little dirt.

The students then started to wake up still alive and get up from behind their desks. The redhead then quickly sits up and hit the table with her fist then angrily looks at Louise.

"See what I mean?"

Louise didn't say anything as she took out a handkerchief and wipes off the dirt on her face, apparently unaffected by the redhead's anger.

"And look! You don't even have anything to say, do you!?" the chubby blonde asked frustrated.

"Your percentage of success is zero!" Guiche shouted enraged.

"You Zero Louise!" the redhead added angrily.

Louise continues to wipe off the dirt from her face and ignores their rants. She then looks down to the floor where Mrs. Chevreuse is unconscious.

-0-

_**Later that night…**_

**Louise's Room**

Louise was lying on her bed, dressed in her white nightgown, and she hated herself. Early on after the explosion in her class, she made a bet with the redhead named Kirche for tomorrow's Springtime Summoning. She said, out of pride, that she will summon the most beautiful and strongest familiar that even all of the other's familiars combined won't match it.

She truly hates herself for what she had said and done today.

'I really shouldn't have said that.' She cried into her pillow. 'I wish the Founder Brimir will hear my prayer.'

And before long throughout the night before 10 o'clock, Louise finally slept silently without any other thing to say as she hoped for the best tomorrow.

But she was about to get something surprising before the next morning.

-0-

_**Louise's Dream**_

_**Beginning of the Dream**_

_The world was black; all she could see was a massive clock tower with the hands stuck at midnight. She was transfixed on it, she couldn't pay attention to anything else all she heard was it slowly ticking away. The hour hand was pointed at the 11 o'clock as the minute hand was counting from the 2. The blackness around Louise faded as she found herself in a gigantic square-shaped colosseum and she was sitting around a gigantic row of… in fact, millions of people looking up through the darkness of the day and up at the podium at a young man who was walking up and was about to say something. The man looked like he was in his very early 30s and he had brown short hair as he was dressed in a light greenish suit and a white tie._

_He got up to the podium and he made only a single announcement that seemed to have go every to cheer and clap for, but there was one problem; Louise couldn't understand what the man was saying "__Товарищ__Элеонора__говорит__.__"_

_Everyone stood up and cheered as the man walked to the left of the podium and disappeared before the most astounding thing came to Louise and the people's eyes; a pink haired girl stepped up to the podium and stood silent before the crowd clapping before her. The pink haired girl looked almost identical to Louise herself, but this girl was absolutely different in the way she was dressed and her looks. The girl was dressed in a perfect dark grayish double-breasted coat and matching trousers along with black knee high boots that had shiny iron clamps on them. The girl was wearing a matching peaked cap that had a strange metal button in the center front of the cap. The middle part of the cap was red and it went all the way behind the cap. If that wasn't all, there were small but striking features on this girl's uniform._

_Furthermore, the girl had a gold stripped belt going in across and between the girl's last two bottom buttons of her coat. She also had strange perfect red and gold rectangular-shaped patching on each side of her collars, and she has the same patches on each side of her shoulder that had 5 shiny stars going across the center of each patch. Lastly, but not least, she was wearing a rather long diamond shaped tie that was tied nicely and formally around her dress shirt. _

_The uniform overall however was only half of the pink-haired girl's appearance. The girl from a distance from Louise looked like she was 5'7 and she had dark blue eyes. The girl had a feature that split her and Louise apart from being similar; unlike Louise who has a flat chest, this pink haired girl had a B- sized chest. Louise can tell this difference despite being somewhat far away because of the small unnoticeable bulge the girl had on her coat._

_Other than all those features describing this pink haired girl, Louise was stunned as well as having a sudden surge of clapping with the millions of people listening to this girl about to give her speech. The clapping and cheering mellowed rather quickly as everyone began to sit back down and listen to this girl's speech. Louise was thinking about it, but she sat down immediately in an empty chair that she didn't realize that was behind her. _

_With everyone silent in the darkness, the pink haired girl was silent for a few moments before she began in a tone as if she is making an announcement in the same gibberish that the man moments ago was talking in "__Шестой__участник__день__консервативного движения__, пришел __к концу.__То, что казалось__, как __шоу__политической__силы__для миллионов людей__за пределами__наших рядах__. __Для__сотен тысяч__истребителя__, __там это было__в конечном счете более__. __Великая духовная__личным и духовным__встреча__старых__бойцов и__товарищей по__борьбе.__И, пожалуй,__поперечное сечение__вас__, несмотря на __принудительный__цивилизованности__этого__в нашей__Коммунистической партии__, __вернется с__мужественным__сердцем,__в те дни,__в__которые__трудно было__быть коммунистом__.__"_

_Everyone remained sitting in their seats as they clapped for a moment before the pink haired girl continued in her speech, Louise quickly took notice of the girl slowly picking up her anger and enthusiasm as she continued "__Теперь__...__когда__наша группа состояла__из семи__членов__, это уже __было__два принципа__. __Во-первых,__это будет__партия с__верной идеологии__. __А во-вторых,__это было бы__, __бескомпромиссно__, __один и только__власть в__Нова.__"_

_Once again, the people clapped before the girl continued in her speech in the same growing tone "__Мы должны были__оставаться__в меньшинстве__, как рабочий класс, __потому что мы__мобилизовали__наиболее ценные__элементы__борьбы и жертв__в стране__, __которые всегда были__не__в большинстве,__а__в меньшинстве.__"_

_Everyone was clapping faster this time with some few people in the crowds cheering before they quieted before the girl continued in her speech "__И потому, что, это расово лучшее из всего народа, они могут в гордых самооценки, претендовать на лидерство коммунистического режима и народа. Народ subordianted себя к этому руководства в постоянно растущего числа!__"_

_Like always, there was brief clapping from everyone as Louise can see and hear around her. Every word from this girl was powerful, no matter how it sounded, it struck Louise in every part of her body; both her heart and her mind. Despite what was happening, Louise was unable to start processing what she was listening to as the girl continued her speech in one sentence "__Люди__счастливы,__зная, что__постоянное изменение__видения__была заменена__на фиксированную__полюса__!__"_

_Everybody stood up and so did Louise and she strangely started to clap with everyone as she started to cheer with everyone in the gibberish that the girl was speaking in "__Для__отечества__! __Для__отечества__! __Для__отечества__!__"_

_Then, before Louise could see everyone fall silent and continue listening to the girl's speech, Louise was thrown into complete darkness again and once again, she saw the clock tower this time with no hands on it before a golden hammer and sickle appeared on the clock. The hammer from the right and diagonally below the clock as the sickle dropped down in the center of the clock as if it were to slice downwards and behead someone. The middle of the hammer attached itself with the center of the sickle's blade and made itself look like it was about to swing down and smash a nail. _

_For about only a few seconds, Louise was able to see the hammer and sickle before it was covered under a red curtain. The curtain wasn't like a regular clothed as she felt and heard the curtain make a loud hard metal clang at the bottom of the clock. It turned out; the curtain that the clock was covered by was red iron curtain as it was soon engulfed by the black and empty darkness again._

_**Ending of the Dream**_

-0-

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading, if you think I should add anything within this story; do feel free to give me ideas or opinions in the reviews. As an announcement from my previous stories, don't put me down for the Emerican Odyssey; because that story was not originally created by me, that idea belonged to my brother (who at the time used my account to create The Emerican Odyssey). I never intended for my brother to actually publish the Emerican Odyssey without asking me (because he published the story without my permission or without asking me), since as you should know for all you story critics, he copies some stories from different authors so he can create his own stories. At the time, The Emerican Odyssey was not my story, not my idea, nor was I ever responsible for creating the story. I like to apologize about the Emerican Odyssey and I want to announce that the Emerican Odyssey will be deleted tonight at 11:00pm in response to the few but heavy negative criticism about the story. If those of you who like the story don't want me to delete the Emerican Odyssey, please leave a vote in the reviews of The Emerican Odyssey and I will be more than happy, if so, will lend The Emerican Odyssey into the hands of a more literal story writer and let he/she be responsible for the changes and how will the Emerican Odyssey go out and end as an American pro-revolutionary story. Otherwise, until then for all you fellow readers out there who are reading this, farewell and take care. **


End file.
